Bayushi Tsimaru
Bayushi Tsimaru was the grandson of Abresax. Interview to Rich Wulf Yojimbo Tsimaru was yojimbo to a mediocre courtier who was not working towards the best interests of the Scorpion Clan. Tsimaru killed his charge and arranged the scene as if the courtier had committed seppuku, taking over the negotiations with the Ide on his own terms. He was promoted and assigned as yojimbo to the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Sunetra. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 129 Sunetras's Yojimbo As his grandfather did with Bayushi Kachiko, in 1159 he swore to protect Bayushi Sunetra, after visiting Kachiko's soul in the Sleeping Lake. Kachiko's Promises (Diamond flavor) Plotting against the Crane The Crane Clan was at Shiro Moto to made a trade agreement with the Unicorn Clan. The Unicorn would begin sending caravans to the Crane lands regularly. Anyhow the Crane would fortify the border until the Unicorn could prove they could be trusted. Tsimaru commanded Shosuro Omezo to create havoc in the Crane border to foul the agreement. Treachery and Reprisal (Scorpion vs Unicorn Clan Rivals) Plotting against Kumari Moto Kumari, the general of the Unicorn armies in the War of the Rich Frog sent correspondence to his Khan, Moto Chagatai, regarding Scorpion increased activity along the border. Clan Letter to the Unicorn (Hidden City timeline) He did not know the Scorpion had been engineered a increased relation within their pact with the Unicorn, and they would try to outmaneouver Kumari to appoint Tsimaru as general of the combined forces. Clan Letter to the Scorpion (Hidden City timeline) Governor of Ryoko Owari Tsimaru was named Governor of Ryoko Owari Toshi after the Unicorn Clan returned control of the city to the Scorpion Clan in 1160. Masters of Court, p. 90 Since he became governor, the city had become cleaner, quieter, and more inviting than before. Tsimaru had earned a reputation for impartiality and an unflinching dedication to Imperial Law. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) Need for Rice Tsimaru went to the Vigilant Keep of the Monkey to ask the Monkey Clan Champion Toku Inao for rice because the rice production of the Scorpion Clan lands had been devastated by a manifestation of Bishamon, angered that the Scorpion did not protect Rosoku, Shinsei's heir. Officially Tsimaru was dealing with matters regarding the betrothal of the Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Paneki, to Inao's daughter, Toturi Miyako. A Dragon delegation had arrived with the same purpose, to make an agreement for rice, to aid their necessities in the War of Silk and Steel. Worldly Matters, by Shawn Carman Shamesword In the Toku's Shrine Tsimaru revealed this problem to Mirumoto Kenzo, who in turn discovered that Tsimaru was in the possession of one of the Shameswords. Tsimaru was either unaware of the name of the Shamesword, or he chose not to tell Kenzo. Not having been trained to resist the urges of the creation of Kokujin, Kenzo wished to take the sword from Tsimaru. Tsimaru told Kenzo that he would give the blade to the Dragon if Kenzo told Mirumoto Rosanjin about the matter, and to tell him a name: Mirumoto Taishuu. Ambassador to the Shadowlands The Scorpion had Daigotsu Soetsu as a guest, the Lost ambassador of the Shadowlands. Test of Enlightenment, part 1, by Shawn Carman The Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu believed it was a threat to not have representation among the Shadowlands in return. Soul of Darkness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Somehow Rosanjin had requested counsel to the Scorpion Clan about which Dragon samurai could be sent to the Shadowlands as ambassador from the Empire, and Taishuu was the answer. Stepping Down Tsimaru was a successful governor, who flexed his economic power against the Yasuki, cutting off their trade rights and opium supplies for six months to remain supreme within his holding. Eventually he was replaced by Shosuro Jiroko. Masters of Court, pp. 88-89 Paneki's Advisor Since Shosuro Yudoka's death, Paneki had given the wily Scorpion more and more responsibilities. In 1169 Tsimaru coordinated the agents that retaliated for the Crab's assaults along the southern border in the Crab-Scorpion War. Several Crab gunso at Kisada's command were dead. A Scorpion's Strength, by Brian Yoon He was appointed as Provincial Daimyo. Tales of the Emerald Championship (Imperial Herald v2#23), by Shawn Carman Imperial Governor Sponsored by Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime, Tsimaru was appointed as Governor of Chuushin District at Toshi Ranbo Strongholds of the Empire, p. 118 in 1170. He married a high-ranking Imperial bride, a niece of the late Hoketuhime, Otomo Asami's sister. His wife took the Bayushi name. It seemed part of an Imperial-Scorpion agreement for the broken betrothal between Bayushi Norachai and Otomo Asami. Asami was immediately wed to Otomo Taneji, the new Otomo Daimyo, to strengthen his position as daimyo. Champions, by Shawn Carman Assault to the Hidden Temple Paneki tasked Tsimaru with the destruction of the Hidden Temple, the kolat headquarter. He was aided by Bayushi Muhito and Shosuro ninja. Master Steel, Morito, the Ox Clan Champion, was personally killed by Tsimaru. Tsimaru also killed Master Jade, Yasuki Taka, who was nearly a minion of the Nothing. He used the crysteel blade War Amid the Shadows, by Brian Yoon that Otomo Hoketuhime had given Tsimaru at a previous Winter Court. The attack resulted in the death of several Kolat Masters, including Master Cloud, and the Oni's Eye was also taken by the Scorpion. Seikitsu Pass In 1172 Paneki was selected by Gahseng, member of the Empress' Guard and adjunct of the Shogun, to lead the Imperial forces that would guard the Seikitsu Pass. Hisao knew Tsimaru was a busy man but he would increase the efficiency in the assigned duty. Hero of the Pass (Imperial Herald v3 #5) Death Tsimaru ruled for nearly thirty years, until his dead. He was replaced by Mirumoto Kyoshiro and his wife Mirumoto Iza, who became new co-governors of the Imperial District in 1200. Scenes From the Empire 43, by C Thomas Hand and Maxime Lemaire See also * Bayushi Tsimaru/Meta External Links * Bayushi Tsimaru (Diamond) * Bayushi Tsimaru Exp (Enemy of My Enemy) Category:Scorpion Clan Members